la unión hace la fureza, la batalla continua
by blackmoon11
Summary: wolas estem dence un momentito para leer esto les aseguro que no se arrepentirán -se necesitan ocs-
1. Chapter 1

Wolas gente como están como ven ya rengo tablet :3 por ello ya estoy de nuevo en el negocio XD como la ven

Bueno a lo que vengo, haré un de fic de inazuma eleven go/cs/galaxy con que es algo que ya tengo tiempo que lo he querido hacer pero por falta de donde escribir no lo pude hacer pero ahora ya o puedo hacer n.n

Por lo cual necesitare ocs pero con ciertas condiciones:

* primero que nada las que se quieran unir deben dejar un reviw en cada cap o también pueden dejar pasar un cap y escribir en el sig sino las sacaré es para ver si les esta gustan, si tienen dudas, si quieren opinar algo o que se yo

* solo acepto 1 OC por persona y solo 9 jugadores, se aceptan hombres y mujeres pero básicamente se trata de chicos pero como gusten no problema

* unión pasado futuro y mundos paralelos que en resumen sera una revolvedera XD

* alteración de algunos momentos en ie ( ya que no he podido ver los capis me quede en el 23 del galaxy)

* para las parejas tendrán que dejarlo en el reviw de este y en un mp la ficha

* mis historias ( las que alguna vez subí cuando estaba en orepa y que después borre por no me acuerdo que razón) tuvieron de todo un poco por lo cual esta sera igual, me gusta que tenga de todo

* estarán 2 ocs mis por lo cual los utilizar como ejemplo para la ficha

* yaoi de una vez aviso tal vez haya

* los ocs irán apareciendo poco a poco así que no se desesperen

* y el mas importante es que deben leer el primer cap osea este para que vean si les interesa o no

Dicho esto que vengan o ingredientes? A ni verdad XD

DECLEIMER: NI INAZUMA ELEVEN GO/CS/GALAXY ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA Y 2 OCS, LOS DENAS INCLUIDOS EN LA CONTINUACIONES TIENEN SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS

LA UNION HACE LA FURZA, LA BATALLA CONTINUA

CAP 1.- RECUENTO

Los pétalos de sakura eran arrastrados por el fresco viento de aquel día de otoño, la gente iba i venia al igual que las nubes en el cielo que cubrían a su paso los cálidos rayos del sol, las aves entonaban sus melodías que al ponerles atención eran distintas unas de otras como las estrellas en el cielo que cada uno irradiaba un brillo y tintineo distinto.

Los alumnos y maestros ingresaban a aquel instituto el cual años atras ni era siquiera conocida por nadie hasta que un joven con un gran espíritu de lucha y esperanza cambio eso y mucho mas.

Su energía era tal que a pesar de pasar por momentos duros y difíciles supo salir y demostrar que cuando uno quiere algo no importa los obstáculos que te pongan, uno debe luchar gasta alcanzar la meta.

Sus compañeros del equipo de soccer comenzaron a seguirle y apoyarle llevándose a su mente y corazón une gran satisfacción que en su vida olvidarían, poco a poco sus contrincantes fueron notando que sin importar lo que hicieran, ellos se levantarían y seguirían sin importar que ya que la fuente de su fuerza y motivación era nada nas y nada menos que su capitán y portero Endou Mamoru el nieto del famoso entrenador Daiske.

Aquel instituto que lleva por nombre Raimon llegó a ser la mejor de todas a nivel nacional por su excelente equipo de soccer quienes pusieron el ejemplo y el nombre de su equipo ven alto después de ser la burla de todos.

Para entonces fue el instituto con el mejor equipo de soccer de todos en la nación, por lo cual gano mucha admiracion y fama pero también enemigos potenciales, los cuales no descansarían hasta ver caer a ese instituto y dejarlo en la burla y humillación.

Pero un nuevo viento surgió en esos momentos difíciles para el soccer, un chico con el sueño de ingresar a esa famosa institución, no había otra cosa en el mundo que quisiera mas que entrar en el equipo del instituto Raimon.

Como todo en el inicio es difícil y peor cuando tienes a ka mayoría en contra de ti esperando ver cualquier error para hecharlo de ahí pero aun así y con esa presión en sus hombros no dejo de luchar hasta que por fin logro el primer lado y entró al equipo junto con su compañero que compartía también un mismo espíritu de lucha que el.

Los enemigos eran fuertes pero la energía y esperanza e aquel chico superaba cualquier cosa que le pusieran enfrente, y con ello lograr una unión con sus compañeros de equipo que poco a poco iban dejando que la luz de ese chico entrara a sus corazones y cambiaran su forma de ver todo aquello.

Lo imposible se vuelve posible cuando se tiene la fe de que se lograra, Matsukaze Tema tuvo esa fe siempre en su corazón por lo cual junto con sus compañeros dejaron en claro que nada es imposible cuando de tiene la certeza y fe de que se cumplira.

El tiempo en las mala as jamas le favorecía o el despertador le jugaba malas bromas, de un salto salo de la cama y corrió a vestirse y bajar a desayunar o mas buen atragantarse para correr comí alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento matutino.

- se hace tarde!- grito el chico de remolinos en la cabeza robándole ya la frase al conejo de Alicia

- buenos días Tenma, otra vez tarde- saludo Aki mientras dejaba salir una leve risita por el comportamiento del chico

- buenos días Aki, creo que el despertador trae algo en contra mio- aclaró mientras salía de la gran casa

- ya veo, te buscare otro cuando vaya por la despensa- prometió la pelo verde llegando al marco de la puerta

- adiós Aki, adiós Sasuke- se despidió agitando la mano en el aire y salir corriendo

Corrió esquivando a la gente que se le atravesaba en su camino, pensando en el gran día que seria hoy como todos los días.

El equipo ya había iniciado el calentamiento cuando el llego cambiandose en el trayecto cuando cruzo la entrada del instituto.

Midori le regaño diciéndole comí era posible que siendo el capitán llegara tarde al entrenamiento a lo que Nishiki le defendió tornando un ambiente entre ambos de guerra en la cual todos tenia en claro que si te metias era tu fin.

Endou dio las instrucciones y después comenzaron con el entrenamiento, Tema junto a Aoi, Shindou, Shinsuke y Tsurugi habían regresado al equipo por un tiempo ya que el entrenador koruiwa junto con Minori, Potomura el cual abandono el cuerpo de la chica que en un principio fue algo difícil para todos lidiar con el comportamiento de ella pero poco a poco a poco lo fue aminorando a uno mas soportable, y Ky el doble de Tsurugi quien decidió ayudarlos iniciaron un entrenamiento especial con los demás jugadores con la ayuda del equipo "Resistencia Japon" con su entrenador Akio y Goenji.

Habia pasado apenas poco tiempo desde que Tenma y Tsurugi no recibían noticias de Katora y Lalaya por lo cual les empezó a preocupar.

Shindio se sentía algo raro al no tener a cierto portero que regañar o dar palabras claves para que mejorara, y Shinsuke extrañaba a Tetsukado y su despreocupación por todo, Tsurugi habia formado cierta amistad con su otro yo el cual no era tan malo como todos pensaron en un principio por lo cual tambien le empezo a extrañar junto con Hakuryuu el cual seguro lecharia bromas como "el duo tsurugi" o algo parecido, Aoi extrañaba a todos y más a las chicas con las cual paso pocos pero bueno momentos juntas y a Minori quien por su actitud podía decir que era la hermana de Midori, pero Tenma extrañaba a todos y mas a Matatagi quien apenas iba controlando y superando su cambio interno.

Pasaron las horas de entrenamiento y fuero a ducharse para luego ir a sus respectivas clases a las cuales Tenma no prestó mucha atención ya que su mente lo inundaba de preguntas y preocupaciones y no era el único.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta pero decidieron no hablar sobre eso al respecto ya que Endou se los habia pedido de favor pero Kirino no soportaba ver así a su amigo Shindou así por lo cual saliendo de clases y después del entrenamiento charlaría con el.

Los mismo paso con Kariya con Shinsuke ya que cuando Tenma lo habían escogido para el shinsei inazuma ellos dos se volvieron mas unidos, Midori y Akane decidieron alentar de manera indirecta a su amiga llevándola de compras o a ver que se les ocurría y Yuuichi quien ya podía andar sin muletas dado a su gran y buen avance decidió charlar con su hermano si este estaba desacuerdo.

Claramente los entrenamientos no iban a ser fáciles pero aun así no se quebrarían delante de aquellos jugadores por los cuales sufrieron una primera derrota pero la cual los hizo reflexionar todo lo que debían mejorar.

Ichikawa gracias al entrenamiento que Endou le había dado era en si mas avanzado que los demás, Manabe y Minaho cada vez mejoraban sus puntos de vista para encontrar los puntos débiles de los equipos, Tetsukado y Kusaka junto con Sakura y Konoha practicaban mas sus técnicas.

Matatagi junto a Minori llevaban una clase psicológica para mejorar o controlar su comportamiento clase que Potomura impartía.

Por su parte Ibuki no dejaba de entrenar en el cuarto oscuro para cuando Shindou regresara le demostraría lo mucho que había mejorado y evolucionado lo cual al recordar al mencionado una leve tristeza lo invadió lo cual lo distrajo y el balón le golpeo el abdomen y lo envió a dentro de la portería.

Ky era personalmente entrenado por Goenji y Akio los cuales no iban a ser blandos con el, este captaba rápido las ordenes, enseñanza y consejos que sus mentores le impartían.

El equipo recistencia Japón eran como el examen final en cada termino de nivel que el earth eleven daban fin, cada vez siendo ellos en cierto punto mas superiores a ellos ya qu el entrenador dijo que usaran sus avatares y modo armamend contra ellos, lo cual hacia cada vez mas interesante los partidos.

Hakuryuu no dejaba de equivocarse al igual que los demás que el que se parecía o mas bien el doble de Tsurugi no era el, ya que en ocasiones le platicaba cosas pasadas que el otro no sabia.

De ahí el peliblanco comenzó una amistad con Ky en la cual comenzó a darse cuenta de la diferencia de el con el verdadero y que o sorprendía a la vez.

Solo llevaban unos días y ya extrañaban a su capitán y mas Matatagi el cual por una extraña razón le entristecía el hecho de estar lejos de aquel chico risueño, Ibuki también eextrañaba mucho a Shindou y la extraña amistad que tenían ambos, Tetsukafo igual extrañaba al pequeño Shinsuke pero tambien al goleador Tsurugi, y Sakura con Konoha a Aoi con la cual hablaban mucho.

Todos los días entrenan arduamente para cuando sus 4 jugadores faltantes al volver vieran y contemplaran sus avances.

Que tal les pareció? Cual quiere crítica es bienvenida, ahora pasemos al postre … a no verdad bueno, aquí la ficha pero antes unas cuantas cositas:

* no quiero modelos, sabelotodos o panal de abejas, que quiero decir con esto, no chicas que sepan todo o que hagan todo, que todos los chicos babeen por ella o algo por el estilo me enferma eso sin ofender a nadie

* no familiares de nadie por favor, conocido tal vez pero no familiar o que todas sea del orfanato sin guarden

* no puras delanteras hay muchas posiciones

Sin mas que decir sobre eso ahora si la ficha:

*nombre y apellido:

* edad y apariencia (13 a 15 años):

* nacionalidad( hay muchas no me salgan todas japonesas)/instituto al que van:

* personalidad he historia/familia(sorprendanme):

* gustos y disgustos:

*posición(2)/ técnicas(explicitas)(2) y si tienen o no avatar o soul como es:

* ropa normal/deportiva/pijama/ gala:

* en que destacan(free)(materia/etc)

* extras/fobias:

Listo, tiene desde hoy hasta mmm 2 días para enviar la información, Shindou y Ky están apartados fuera de ahí pelense por los otros

Y ya no se si quieran lime, limón o hentai sera por medo de votaciones, dudas las aclaro en mp okas

Hasta entonces SAYO MATTA NE :3


	2. Chapter 2

**LA UNIÓN HACE LA FUERZA, LA BATALLA CONTINÚA.**

**CAP 2.- HASTA EL ATARDECER.**

**El entrenamiento había terminado, ya todos se iban llenado a los vestidores para darse una ducha he irse a descansar ya que los entrenamientos de Endou siempre eran agotadores.**

**- estoy molido- se quejo Hayami mientras se seca el sudor de su rostro**

**- oh vamos no fue para tanto- le respondo Hamano palpándole el hombro como dándole ánimos**

**- ya quiero llegar a muy camita- dijo cansado Hikaru**

**- ma conformo con comer algo- le siguio Kariya**

**- buen entrenamiento el de hoy chicos los veo mañana en la mañana- hablo alegre con una gran sonrisa Endou, para luego girarse y verlos.**

**Los temas siguieron la mirada de su entrenador y vieron a Tema, Tsurugi y Shindou aun entrenando, desde que llegaron era siempre lo mismo que los 3 se quedaran entrenando mas de la cuenta algo que sorprendía un poco a todos aun que los comprendían un poco por o que pasa en, enfrentar alliens no era fácil.**

**Endou OS compendia a la perfeccion ya que el y su equipo habían pasado por lo mismo cuando tenían la edad de ellos, habían enfrentado a supuestos dioses por un agua que les daba fuerzas sorprendente, humanos con poderes extraordinarios que les otorgaba una piedra espacial, humanos con fuerzas elevadas debido a un severo y duro entrenamiento, ángeles y demonios, ya no le sorprendía nada en absoluto al ex capitán del raimon.**

**- hey Aoi- le llamo Midori a su amiga junto con Akane que tomaba fotos a su Shindou-sama - vamos a dar una vuelta- le pido la pelirosa**

**- es que aun tengo cosas que hacer- se escudo la ojiazul mientras apuntaba algo en su tabla de notas**

**-oh vamos, solo un rato y ya- le convencía Midori**

**- te vendría bien un descanso- opino Akane**

**La mánager lo pensó un pico y sonriente asintió -esta bien-**

**Dicho esto las 3 mánager se encaminaron a la salida de las cancha no sin antes despediré de los chicos, y no falta la pelea final el día de Nishiki con Midori quienes fueron separados por Sangoku y Kuramada.**

**Mientras que cada uno se iba yendo, Kirino sólo fue a cambiare y esperó junto con el entrenador y Haruna a que el tri terminara o se cansaran para irse, al lugar llego Taiyou junto con Yuuichi quien mejoraba rápidamente, ni los doctores tenían una explicación sobre ello, diciendo que era un milagro.**

**- creo que podrá amanecer y ellos siguen ahi- comento el peli naranja sentado en el pasto**

**- tu entrenas igual- contesto Kirino observando los movimientos de su amigo **

**- es una carga bastante pesada la que llevan- aclaro Endou - no es fácil nada de esto-**

**- y como podemos ayudar?- pregunto Taiyou**

**- dejarlos que entrenen y que hablen cuando estén preparados- dijo Haruna**

**- no seria mejor hablar con ellos- interfirió Yuuichi**

**Mientras charlaban, los chicos se encontraban invadidos en sus pensamientos y en el entrenamiento, ataque defensa, tiro y parada, barrida salto.**

**P.V. TENMA**

**FLASH BACK**

**- regresar a la Tierra?- había escuchado bien? El entrenador quería que regresa ramos a la Tierra en un momento así? - por que ?-**

**- es una decisión definitiva- claro, definitiva aun me faltaba grabar esa palabra del entrenador - regresaran ustedes 5- señalando a Shindou, Shinsuke, Aoi, Tsurugi y por ultimo a mi**

**- por que entrenador- dijo Shindou igual de desconcertado que todos nosotros -que tiene planeado ahora-**

**Jamás entenderíamos el por que de las decisiones del entrenador hasta ver los resultados pro de que sirve separar al equipo en estos momentos que la situación era más que extra la de lo normal:**

**Konoha dio a conocer que Tsurugi no era el en realidad sino una clase de doble**

**Lalaya dejo a desierta manera libre a al verdadero Tsurugi**

**Katora y Lalaya se habían unido**

**Y el equipo Recistencia Japón junto con Akio y Goenji llegaron hace unos días, o años?**

**El punto es que todo estaba más que revuelto para mi que una clase de matemáticas con Manabe y Minaho**

**El entrenador salio de la estancia sin decir mas nada como es esperarse de el, dejándonos a todos y a mi muy desconsertado.**

**FLAHS BACK**

**No es que desconfíe el entrenador, a demostrado que es un buen entrenador aun que halla tenido un oscuro pasado o sus medios para hacer las cosas eran del todo raras pero aun así siempre dejaba un deje de duda en todos y más a muy.**

**Además me preocupaba Katora, a pesar de ser un espíritu como Shuu me preocupaba que le pasara algo ya que era la única quien sabe la localización de las gemas que restauraran la paz en la galaxia.**

**P.V TENMA**

**- Tierra llamando a Tenma- se burlo Taiyou mientras robaba el pase que Shindou le había dado**

**- Taiyou- dijo feliz Tema volviendo a la realidad y viendo a su amigo el cual le regalaba una sonrisa**

**- no es bueno que entrenes mucho, no me gustaría verte el en un partido todo agotado antes de que empiece- le regaño burlón Taiyou**

**- sólo quería entrenar un poco mas- se defendió Tema**

**- lo se, como si no te conociera- guiñándole en lo ultimo - vamos a que descanses, quieto saber todo o que has hecho- dicho esto tomo del brazo al capitán el earth eleven y se lo llevo.**

**P.V. SHINDOU**

**No entiendo por que el entrenador nos separo, si el equipo a avanzado pero aun así debemos estar unidos, aun que enviaran al equipo Recistencia Japón no era lo mismo, los equipos a los que nos hemos enfrentado no son más que el equipo de Akio.**

**Además de que Ibuki aun le falta mucho por ser un buen portero, no dudo en que mejorara pero y que tal si los retan? Que no pueda defender la portería, quien lo hará.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Entrenaba con Ibuki los tiros a portería como siempre cuando me decidí a sacar mi avatar y usar el modo armamend para tirar, trato de detener el tiro pero la fuerza era mas que o envió a dentro de la porteria**

**- una vez mas- hablo con tino ahogado ya que llevábamos más de 2 horas entrenando sin parar, el sudor resbalando por su rostro sucio por las caídas**

**No tuvo que decirme 2 veces cuando antes que se levantaran volví a chutar el balón el cual hizo moverse como resorte para atraparlo lo cual hizo soltando un leve quejido por el dolor**

**- suficiente- escuchamos ka voz del entrenador al pie e la cancha**

**- pero en no acaba la...- no termino de hablar Ibuki cuando lo interrumpi**

**- esta bien- conteste y fui por mi toalla y botella de agua a la banca cuando sentí un agarre en muy brazo haciéndome girar **

**- tenemos una regla lo recuerdas- me dijo algo molesto y agitado**

**- el entrenador dijo que ya y yo le obedecere- dije zafandome de su agarre**

**- desde cuando le obedeces?- regaño**

**Lo ingnore dando media vuelta y caminar dejandolo con la palabra en la boca algo que le enoja mucho y se adelanto poniéndose frente a mi**

**- continuemos- me ordeno pero lo hice aun lado y seguí - hey! -**

**FLASH BACK**

**Simplemente el entrenador nos había dado bordes que al principio junto con Tema, Shinsuke y Tsurugi nos negamos a seguir pero era eso o algo peor así que no quedo más que obecerle**

**- pero que...-**

**P.V SHINDOU**

**- pero que...- se quejo al tiempo que caía al suelo por una barrida de Kirino que lo tomo por sorpresa**

**- jamas te distraigas en el campo- sugirió el defensa con una leve risa y el balón bajo su pie**

**Se acerco y le ayudo a le ayudo a levantarse - ha estado muy pensativo más de lo normal, pasa algo?- hablo sin rodeos el pelirosa**

**- me preocupa la situacion- contestó Shindou en un pesado suspiro**

**- vamos a caminar? - le ofreció Kirino a lo cual el castaño acepto con un asentir de cabeza.**

**Ambos se fueron junto con Taiyou y Tema los cuales antes de irsé decidiron darse una ducha, solo quedaba el delantero quien seguía en sus pensamientos, Yuuichi dijo que el se encargaría por lo cual Haruna y Endou se retiraron mientras charlaban sobre la practica del día.**

**Lo miraba detenidamente, cada movimiento, respiración como si en cámara lenta estuviera, reía ya que eso le causaba el ver que su hermano menor no se daba cuenta que entrenaba solo, por lo cual se levanto de la banca y fue donde el para que sintiera que alguien estaba aun con el.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Regresaba de mi rehabilitación de mis piernas que mejoraban muy bien ya que me esforzaba al máximo para por recuperarme pronto para poder volver va jugar soccer con Kyosuke.**

**Nuestros padres trabajaban hasta tarde por lo cual decidí leer un poco para esperarlos cuando un ruido en la habitación de mi hermano me hizo estar a tentó y subir para ver que se había caído, algo raro ya que nunca se caía nada.**

**Al llegar abrí la puerta de su habitación la cual seguía a como el la había dejado la última vez que estuvo aquí, examine con detenimiento el cuarto y no vi nada raro, cerré la puerta y cuando me dirigía a mi cuarto escuche otro ruido igual proveniente del cuarto de Kyouske.**

**Regrese y entre me sorprendí al ver a un extraño ser flotando en el aire: de tamaño chico, color morado y gris con ojos rojos y largas orejas y cola; di unos pasos a tras por la sorpresa cuando.**

**La criatura me vio y se acerca a mi pero yo me aleje y este insistía hasta que tope mi espalda con la pared, se acerco a mi rostro tomándolo con sus pequeñas manos y empezar a lamerlo.**

**- le agradas - dijo una voz en la oscuridad de la habitación.**

**- quien eres y que es el, por que están en el cuarto de mi hermano- pregunte algo alterado no se si por estar un pico asustado o por la extraña criatura que estaba en mi rostro**

**- soy Luna, traducido en tu mundo- contesto saliendo de las sombras: una chica de tez algo pálida y estatura media, cabello morado con mechones plateados a media espalda y lacio con flequillo a la izquierda, ojos grises, usando un vestido corto color negro, blusa de manga larga morada igual que el pantalón y botas grises - eres Yuuichi Tsurugi verdad? -**

**Asenti algo extrañado por la situación - lo conoces?-**

**- me gustaría- dijo y de su bolso saco un frasco con un líquido anaranjado algo espeso, llamo a la criatura "pixie" y este fue donde ella - toma, te ayudara a que te recuperes pronto- y lo puso en mis manos**

**Estaba atónito y cuando reaccione la chica y el "pixie" habían desaparecido**

**FLASH BACK**

**P.V. TSURUGI**

**FLASH BLACK**

**- no es justo esto- dije controlando mi enojo**

**Goenji junto a Akio estaban deacuerdo con lo que el entrenador Kuroiwa quería hacer, simplemente no me agradable la idea en absoluto y se que a los demás tampoco.**

**- es provicional, nada mas- insistía Goenji, aun así no me parecía**

**Aparte de que algo raro le pasaba a Ky quien me preocupaba, si había usurpado mi lugar en el equipo pero no lo hizo por que el quisiera sino por ordenes de Bitway quien hizo lo que Lalaya le pidio, el no tenia culpa alguna.**

**En la hora de entrenamiento se alejaba de todos como usualmente yo lo hacia, me acerque a el, era extraño ya que es como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo y hablara conmigo mismo.**

**- Ky ven por favor- dijo Akio antes de que yo hablara y este fue **

**- mejor pon una cita si quiera hablar con el- se burlo tras de mi Hakuryuu**

**Me gire para verlo junto con su sonrisa burlona- no molestes- conteste molesto **

**- es verdad? Desde que llegue he visto que quieres hablar con el pero por una u otra razón no puedes- dijo, y era cierto, cada vez que le quería hablar o siquiera hablar con el algo lo impedía - por que no tratas cuando todos se vayan a dormir- sugirió para luego irse a seguir el entrenamiento.**

**FLASH BACK**

**P.V. TSURUGI**

**Cuando se dio cuenta el día ya se había ido, la luna brillaba en el cielo con tintiniantes estrellas rodeándole tapisando el oscuro firmamento, el balón con el que estaba entrenando ya no lo tenia y busco con la mirada.**

**- vas a querer seguir entrenando?- le dijo su hermano tras de el jugando dominadas con el balón**

**Tsurugi se giro y sonrió al ver a su hermano jugar de nuevo - creo que mamá y papá han de estar preocupados- **

**- ya les llame- pasándole el balón entonces?- le reto con la mira**

**Recibió el balón y con la murada le respondió al mayor el cual le enfrento por el dominio del balón, ambos felices olvidándose por un momento Tsurugi de todo y solo prestar atención al momento.**

Un poqis largo esta bien así?

Haré unos cuantos cambios a los ocs que me enviaron así que eso lo explico en mp, que tal? Les gusto? A mi si

Sayo matta en :3


End file.
